<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ravn&amp;Dove vs Romantic Date by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25306366">Ravn&amp;Dove vs Romantic Date</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Raven&amp;Dove [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONEUS (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Magic, sort of Phantom Thief AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:35:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25306366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I advise you to not choose the ‘chef’s suggestion’.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Last time it was spaghetti with pineapple.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Raven&amp;Dove [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ravn&amp;Dove vs Romantic Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Knock knock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door opens, and a blond man in white walks in. Instead of his usual suit jacket, he's wearing a sweater over the shirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He bows in greeting to the man already at the table and takes a seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Punctual as always." The other says, and slides a sheet of paper to the blond. "</span>
  <span>I'd like to gift that pending pick up to another person."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>18:55</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hwanwoong fiddles again with his hair. Since he wasn’t famous, he wouldn’t have to worry about the press or the police breathing down his neck, but being alone doesn’t help his nerves either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>18:56</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had been very confused when the card had his name instead of Dongju's. The actor didn't outright admit he was the one to plan it, but Hwanwoong knew him well enough to see through his lies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>18:56</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Time seems to drag on. He feels very nervous. It’s been a while since he had seen Raven.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>18:57</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Dove liked to make fun of the inspector before whisking Dongju away, Raven seemed to use that time to look for Hwanwoong. They would talk in whispers about his day, about Dongju’s requests, about how he thought Hwanwoong was beautiful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>18:58</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t know when the thief stole his heart. One day he suddenly found himself wanting to receive a kiss on the lips instead of the usual in the back of his hand, wanted to be sure they would meet again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>18:59</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hwanwoong was so lost in thought that he didn’t notice he wasn’t alone until a hand touched his back. Raven laughs at him jumping in surprise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wha- You’re early.” Hwanwoong manages to say, a little breathless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I figured it was better to stop you before you hurt your fingers.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hwanwoong hadn’t even noticed he was biting his nails.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shall we go?” Raven smiles, extending a gloved hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a snap of fingers, the candles lit up on the table for two. On the floor, pink petals were scattered all around. Sitting down on the offered chair, Hwanwoong admires the fairy lights on the trees lined up against the wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking back at his companion, he notices that Raven seems a little off. Stiff shoulders, light blush on his face, Hwanwoong had never seen the flirtatious thief so nervous. Something is strange.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t Dove with you today?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raven sighs and takes off his mask. Before Hwanwoong can fully process who is in front of him, Youngjo answers his question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Today’s request was a romantic dinner for Yeo Hwanwoong and me. Dove is working backstage.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Hwanwoong was still in shock, Youngjo takes a mirror from his pocket and checks his hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hwanwoong is snapped back to reality when handed a menu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I advise you to not choose the ‘chef’s suggestion’.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Last time it was spaghetti with pineapple.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Youngjo laughs at his disgusted face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I’ll play safe by choosing the same thing as you.” Hwanwoong decides.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>"Any allergies?" </p><p> </p><p>Hwanwoong shakes his head.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Youngjo then writes down their order on a sheet of square paper, and starts folding it. When he blows on the completed origami butterfly, it flaps its wings and goes under the door behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without the distraction the menu offered, Hwanwoong has so many questions left that he doesn’t even know what to say next. Youngjo notices his stress.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The food is going to take a while to arrive, so what do you think about waiting at the other room?” He asks, pointing to the door behind Hwanwoong. "You like swings, right?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Be careful of the step." Youngjo says, taking Hwanwoong's hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beyond the door is even darker than the dining room. The floor is covered in luminescent grass and a few glowing mushrooms. As they approach the center of the room, Hwanwoong sees the swinging bench.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He only notices they had been holding hands the entire time when Youngjo lets it go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sit down. A small breeze starts blowing, and tiny lights appear on the ceiling. The bench sways softly. Their hands interlace again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I must be dreaming." Hwanwoong whispers, head tipped back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A good or bad dream?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Youngjo tightens his hold, as if to prove that he is real, that his words are real.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It depends. Will I see you again after tonight?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you want to.” Comes the answer without hesitation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know what I want. But I don’t know if you want me as much as I want you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hwanwoong lets go of Youngjo’s hand and distances himself a bit. The swinging stops. He can’t bring himself to raise his head until a hand softly touches his face, hesitant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you. I have been in love with you for a long time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their lips meet in a light touch, both afraid that a careless movement would break the moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;&lt;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>After a whole day of filming, Youngjo felt drained. Today’s scene was a very emotional one, and it was hard to not get affected by it. Earlier, he saw one of the newbies trembling during the interval. Youngjo felt his heart warm up a little when he saw the boy’s manager gently hold his hands to calm him down.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Now, sitting alone and feeling the cold wind on his face, he thinks of the handsome man with warm eyes, and wonders if he would also hold Youngjo’s hands like that if he asked.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you okay?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As if he had read his mind, the man he was thinking about stood looking worried at him. Without thinking, a request escapes his mouth.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Can you hold me?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As soon as he says it, he feels the embarrassment of asking a stranger something like that. Before he can try to pass it as a joke, a pair of arms envelop him. He doesn’t know for how long they stayed like that, Youngjo sobbing while the man silently petted his head.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When his tears finally dry up, the two delicately separate. Youngjo is left alone after a reassuring hand squeeze.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Hwanwoong-hyung! Where were you?" He manages to hear among all the noise from the staff.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A month later, Youngjo’s hiatus is announced.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&gt;&gt;&gt;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An origami frog came jumping to fetch them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Returning to the previous room, the table is now full with a variety of dishes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the corner, a tall man has his back turned to them. He is setting up two mic stands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s eat before the food gets cold.” Youngjo says, smiling at Hwanwoong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they chew the first mouthful, someone starts singing. Hwanwoong turns his head to see the owner of such a beautiful voice and is surprised to notice there are two people. The tall man from before and Dove are in matching black suits, harmonizing while facing each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The singers exit after the food is gone. Only Dove comes back, bringing dessert, and leaves carrying the empty plates with a satisfied smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door that Hwanwoong thought lead to a kitchen opens to reveal a bedroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It is decorated like a honeymoon suite. Red petals float on the bathtub, the towels on the bed arranged like swans and some paper hearts are glued to the light pink walls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Youngjo seems confused. He walks up to the huge bed and picks up a handwritten note, that Hwanwoong peeks on from the side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[ Seoho-hyung is no good at this stuff, so I took the matters on my own hands. You’re welcome. ]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Lee Keonhee…” Youngjo sighs, pressing his hand against his forehead. “Woongie, I’m sorry, someone changed the room. I’ll see with Seoho where’s the one he had prepared.” He says, turning to the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hwanwoong stops him by holding his wrist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t mind this room.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he could start worrying about seeing too desperate, Youngjo kisses the top of his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s take thing slow.” Youngjo says before leaving the room so Hwanwoong could bathe alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He later returns with hair still wet and a lot of junk food in his arms. Hwanwoong thinks he looks adorable in his cat pajamas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sitting between Youngjo’s legs, back glued to his chest, Hwanwoong feels at home. On the tv, a romantic comedy is playing, but his attention is on the hands fiddling with his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Warm and stomach full, he soon falls asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The following day, Hwanwoong's morning alarm is Dongju screaming excitedly in his ear. There’s a bouquet of red roses at his bedside table and a new message on his phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[When is your next day off? I already miss you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> With love, Youngjo]</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>